


Magic Happens For A Reason

by TinnieMummy



Category: dragon age inquistion
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Lots of Touches, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinnieMummy/pseuds/TinnieMummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyna wanted to escape an arranged marriage. So when her Father wanted to send her to The Conclave. Eve literally leapt at the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Escape?

Eve was sat at her dresser as her maid was putting the finishing touches on her hair. She was anxious to get out of the house, if she was honest. Her Mother, Catherine Trevelyan, was determined for her to marry a distant cousin, Lord Thomas Albrecht. Eve tried to spend as little time as possible with him. He was a vain, almost snobbish sort of man and Eve just couldn’t see herself spending the rest of her life with him. She had definite views on marriage and she only wanted to marry for love. Eve respected her family values, but she wanted to find her own way. Unfortunately her parents didn’t agree and things were getting rather tense between them all.

Once the maid was finished Eve didn’t waste any time getting her cloak and making her way down to the stables. She hoped she could get out without encountering either of her parents. They had invited Thomas to stay with them, she tried to spend as little time with him as possible. She made her way down the grand staircase and just got to the door that led to the armoury before she heard her mother scream her name. Holding her velvet midnight blue dress up as she hurried down the stairs after her daughter.

“Evelyna! Where do you think your going?” Eve sighed and shook her head. “Out, Mother. I’m taking Francis out. I thought I’d check on some of Fathers tenants for him. I heard they had concerns.” It wasn’t a complete lie, she had heard some grumblings floating around the city.

Her Mother scoffed. “Did you forget Thomas invited you to go to Midday Chant with him? I will not have you disappoint him.”

Eve rolled her eyes. “Mother, I had not forgotten, I just needed a little air, if I could help Father out at the same time I thought it would be beneficial for both of us. I don’t think Thomas would mind. It would give him some extra time to check himself out in his mirror.” 

Catherine glared daggers at her youngest daughter. “Evelyna! You will not talk about Thomas in that negative manner. He has paid particular attention to you and I insist you pay him every respect.”

Eve huffed but before she could answer Catherine spoke over the top of her. “You will stay here and go to the Chant with Thomas. You told me you were going out yesterday and you didn’t even return for dinner! Now you will not do this again. Every member of this family have done their duty, now it’s time for you to do yours.”

Eve glared at her Mother. “Fine if you want me to stay, I’ll be in the training yard. I find myself in need to hit something, excuse me.” She pushed past her and went back upstairs to grab her daggers. She couldn’t believe her Mother sometimes, maybe if she spoke to her Father, Bann Ryder Trevelyan, he might talk her into backing off.

She was going to leave for the training yard, when she decided to really annoy her Mother by changing into her black leggings and a loose grey shirt. She always hated Eve looking ‘masculine’. Ryder had always encouraged Eve to learn how to defend herself, Catherine preferred Eve to learn to be the perfect lady. Just the thought of those lessons made Eve cringe. Oh, she knew how to behave properly in company, but she much preferred her weapons training anyday.

Shirt tied, Eve grabbed her belt and sheathed her daggers and made her way to the training yard. She didn’t bump into anyone, they were probably all sat eating breakfast. Eve just wanted to hit something. Her Father had spent a bit of gold setting up a decent training area, so Eve could practice all sorts of attacks, like dummies she could jump from one to the other and sacks that she could spin between. Even stand up dummies she could physically hit, so she didn’t have to rely on her blades. They did have them for Archers but Eve just couldn’t get on with a bow, she never hit the target, just everything else which she did have to laugh at.

Before she started with her blades, she did some drills with her fists and legs first. She loved the feeling of her body burning and it wasn’t long till it was, she couldn’t shake the frustrated feelings in her, so she grabbed her blades, rotating her arms getting her arms loose and comfortable. She looked at the dummies laid out in a random pattern and picked her target. Eve ran up to it and jumped, driving her daggers in hard, using the momentum to spring to the next target. Sweat beaded her brow and she pushed back wisps of hair that had stuck to her face. She hardly stopped and ran at the spun between them effortlessly.

She was so focused on her drills, she didn’t notice her Father was standing watching her. Eve finally stopped when her lungs felt as if they were on fire and her arms were like jelly. She turned to get a drink, when she finally noticed her Father standing there.

“Father, I’m sorry I didn’t know you were there.” Eve said breathlessly

“It’s fine Eve, you’ve improved since I last saw you.” said Ryder with a smile on his face. He was always proud of Eve, she was like him in temperament and she had the stubbornness of Catherine.

Eve sniffed and rolled her eyes slightly. “Well I’ve had more time to practice recently.”

Ryder tried not to laugh. He knew Catherine was desperate for Eve to marry Thomas and he knew Eve was set against the idea. But he had an idea that may be acceptable for everyone. “Come Eve, go and get cleaned up and come to my room. I have something that might interest you.”

Eve was curious and quickly fled to her rooms. A quick wash, another pair of leggings and a pale green shirt and Eve made her way to her Father’s room. She knocked and waited for him to answer before she twisted the handle and went inside. She loved it in here. All the walls were filled with books and she had spent many hours pulling different volumes out and spent just as many hours reading into the early hours of the morning. Ryder looked up from his papers and got up to move in front of his desk.

“Ah, perfect. Sit down my dear.” Eve didn’t say anything she sat on the seat, clasping her hands, resting them on her lap. “I’ve had a letter from Ostwick’s Grand Cleric. Divine Justinia is to hold a Conclave in Ferelden, at The Temple of Sacred Ashes. She hopes to bring peace to the Mage - Templar war. I would like to send you to help the Grand Cleric.”

Eve sat there looking sceptical. “Father as much as I’d love to jump at chance to get away, Mother will not be so pleased at the prospects of me leaving for Ferelden.”

Ryder chuckled. “Your Mother know our first priority is to the Chantry. If things go well with The Conclave,I’ll talk to your Mother about Thomas.”

Eve’s eyes lit up. “I work hard at the Conclave and you’ll talk to Mother?”

Ryder nodded. “Our family have always served The Chantry in some way and that will not change. The Conclave is in a week, I have the travel arrangements organised and you leave the day after tomorrow.”

Eve sprun off the chair and hugged her Father tightly. “Thank you, Father” Ryder patted her back. “Yes, yes. Well off you go.” Eve nodded and practically ran out of the room to pack. She couldn’t wait to leave and to be a part of something as big as this was a real honour, Eve had no intentions on letting anyone down.


	2. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Conclave took a strange turn, that even Eve couldn't begin to understand.

Evelyna rushed out of her room when she heard some sort of commotion going on outside. She saw Mages and Templars fighting another group of fighters. Evelyna couldn’t risk getting involved, her first priority had to be to get to Divine Justinia. She knew Justinia was in the Great Hall, having a late meal, as talks between the Mages and Templars had gone on longer than originally planned. Evelyna skirted round the pockets of fighting, desperate to reach Her Holiness, she knew she had to protect her, she was few of the outside parties allowed at The Conclave that would help, without trying to use it to their own advantage.

She rushed down the stairs and could hear Justinia calling out for help. She threw herself at the doors and pushed them open. She couldn’t even begin to process the scene in front of her. Justinia was being held in mid air, with her arms open wide, by unknown Mages, Eve didn’t recognise the armour they were wearing. Eve followed the trail of magic to something that had a human face with a body of something monstrous. “Now is the hour of our victory.” He said.

Justinia breathless gasped out looking at the people around her. “Why are you doing this? You of all people?”

The Creature pulled out an Orb and pointed it to The Divine. “Keep the sacrifice still.” as the Orb suddenly glowed green and Justinia’s body took on a green glow. “Someone, Help me!” She called out again.

She looked from Justinia to the creature and back again. “What’s going on here?”. Justinia tried to turn her head and managed to fight against the binding magic enough to knock the Orb out of the Creatures hand and it rolled across the floor and Eve bent down and picked it up. As soon as she grabbed it, Eve felt a white hot pain shoot through her hand and up her arm, then it exploded and everything went white.

Eve slowly opened her eyes and wearily got to her feet. She looked around and nothing looked familiar. There was a thick green smoke swirling round that made it difficult for Eve to even work out where on Thedas she was. Eve looked around when a bright light caught her eye. She pulled her arm up to shield her eyes and turned to see what it was. At the top of what looked like a set of stairs was a shining figure. Eve felt drawn to it and started to walk slowly towards it. She wasn’t sure whether it was evil or not, so she thought the best way was to make her way to it cautiously. 

As she made her way up the stairs, the sounds of chirping and scratching sounded loud behind her. Eve looked round to see a group of spiders crawling with unnatural speed towards her. Eve turned and started to race up the stairs, she started stumbling on more than one step so she bent and used her hands to increase her pace as the spiders were starting to catch up.

Eve climbed the last few stairs and looked up to see the shining figure reaching a hand down as if to help her. Eve threw her hand up trying to reach it, just when she was about to grab the figures hand, her hand glowed green and next thing she knew she was on her hands and knees, with her arm still out stretched. Eve tried to stand up but she suddenly felt drained and collapsed on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one, I may add to it at a later date.


	3. A Mark Of Good Or Bad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve escapes through a Rift with the help from an unknown woman. Her sudden appearance where there were no survivors. Has put everyone on edge.

Cullen was walking round the ruin of The Great Hall. He heard the sounds of a Rift opening and drew his sword, the Soldiers slowly made their way to the newly opened Rift, when a woman stumbled out and collapsed, Cullen couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw a shining figure wave and the Rift closed just as quick as it had opened. Cullen kept his sword in his hand but rushed over to the woman. Her hand was glowing green, when he turned her on her back his breath caught. Even though she wasn’t conscious, she was beautiful. He sheathed his sword then bent down. He put one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees and picked her up. He did marvel for a second how well she fit in his arms but as he turned round and saw Cassandra coming towards him, he knew she would want to question this mystery woman as to what had happened here. 

 

Cassandra was walking round the ruins of what was the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Her heart was a mix of emotions but the Seeker in her was trained to suppress any emotion so her head was clear. Still part of her couldn’t comprehend how someone could not only blow up the entire Conclave ending any semblance of peace between the Mages and the Templars. She walked past yet another cluster of bodies, she couldn’t understand how there were bodies close to what was the Great Hall and further away there were only scorch marks in the shape of a bodies. She carried on walking around and stopped at a collection of Red coloured spikes. Cassandra had never seen anything like this, it seemed to be the common theme of the day if she was honest, this red rock though had a dark feel to it. Something about it didn’t feel natural and it had very similar qualities to something Varric had described when he and Hawke went to the Deep Roads near Kirkwall. If this is the same stuff Varric had seen, then it was definitely something to keep an eye on. 

A Soldier made his way over to Cassandra. “Seeker Pentaghast, The Breach opened a Rift in front of us and a woman stepped out.”

“Take me to her. Tell me what happened.” Cassandra followed the Soldier as he escorted her to where the woman was and listened to the short report. “The Breach opened a Rift in front of us and she stepped out then collapsed. We saw something behind her it looked like another woman but she didn’t come through. It gone now. Commander Cullen is seeing to her.”

As they made their way round a missive pillar Cassandra saw Cullen had hold of the woman in his arms. Her hand that was resting limply on her stomach glowed green again then stopped. She turned to the Soldier next to her. “Go and get Solas. Tell him to come to the prison cells in Haven’s Chantry immediately.” The Soldier promptly saluted and rushed off. She then turned her attention back to Cullen and the woman. She still hadn’t stirred yet but Cassandra was willing to wait this woman was her only link to what had happened. Maker willing she could finally get some answers. “We’ll take her to the cells and have Solas take a look at her. Maker willing we will get some answers.”

Cullen tightened his arms around the woman without realising it. “Cassandra do you honestly think she did this?”

She looked at Cullen out of the corner of her eye. “I honestly don’t know. That mark on her hand can’t have come from no where. Something clearly went wrong, whether she had anything to do with it or not, we shall have to see what she has to say when she wakes up.”

They made their way back down to Haven, as they went through the Main Gates people stopped and watched them taking the woman to the Chantry. The woman’s hand glowed again. Cassandra mentally breathed a sigh of relief. Chancellor Roderick had been throwing his weight around since the explosion, it was enough to raise Cassandra’s suspicions, but right now the less she saw of the man the better. 

Walking down to the Cells, Cullen felt the woman in his arms stirring. As they entered the room there was already four guards and Solas waiting for them. He laid her down on the floor and one of the guards came up and shackled her wrists with cuffs that have an iron bar between them. Cullen couldn’t understand why it annoyed him to see her treated in such a way. He may not be with the Templars anymore but he wouldn’t openly challenge Cassandra’s orders and he turned and left to see to the Temple ruins defences. Till they could find a way to close The Breach, the Soldiers were all they had to stop anything from getting to Haven and its residents.

 

Eve opened her eyes slowly and had to blink a few times, it took her a couple of seconds to realise she was in a fairly dark room. She tried to move her arms to sit up and was alarmed to see her wrists were locked in cuffs. Eve tried to remember how she got here, but it was all fuzzy. She did notice a couple of guards in front of her with their swords drawn pointing at her and Eve was really starting to feel scared. No one moved to help her up, so with a bit of a struggle she managed to get up to her knees. Eve did try to stand up but the guards came closer. It was then she noticed the two behind her, so she went back down to her knees and the guards moved back to their original places.

She had no idea how long she was going to be here, so she took the time with her head bowed trying to remember. Just as she was on the verge of remembering something her hand felt red hot and a bright green slash shone from her palm. She squeezed her hand tight and groaned as the pain shot up her arm. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes. Eve had no idea what was going on but in her heart she knew she was no criminal, she prayed to the Maker that she would find some answers, and soon.


	4. To Err On The Side Of Caution.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Leliana talk to Eve, who hears what has happened. The gaps in her memory though, leaves her more confused.

Cassandra watched as Cullen laid her down, and nodded to him as he turned and left. She and Solas stayed back as one of the guards put cuffs on the woman. Neither of them made a move till the guard had resumed his position. Cassandra turned to look at Solas, who had been watching her with interest.

“So Solas, what is your opinion?” Cassandra asked just as the woman’s hand glowed green again.  
Solas crouched down in front of her and watched the glow. “It has the same properties as The Breach, I have a theory it could be used to close it. As to whether she is a Mage, I can sense no magic in her apart from the Mark.” 

Cassandra nodded as the Mark pulsed again. “Solas, if I’m not mistaken I think its getting bigger. Could it kill her?” Solas grabbed the cuff to look at her hand more closely. “It’s possible, we’ll know more when she wakes up, the fact she hasn’t yet tells me it is draining her slowly.” 

Solas stood up and walked with Cassandra back to the Chantry. “I shall make my way back to the Temple ruins, from what I understand Varric is up there still. He said something about target practice with Bianca.” Cassandra groaned. “I really don’t know why that annoying dwarf is still here. Can you send Leliana back please, I think she would want to be here when the Prisoner wakes up.”

 

Leliana was at the Forward Camp when news had reached her about a woman that had come through a Rift, who was still alive but had a green glowing mark on her hand. She was already on her way back to Haven when she met Solas. He confirmed what she had already been told and that Cassandra was waiting for her to go and question the Prisoner.

Leliana left Solas and carried on down the trail back to Haven. It gave her a few minutes to herself. She had told Justinia the Conclave would be dangerous, but she was determined to broker peace between the Mages and the Templars. This woman was the only lead they had, the only one alive. Leliana couldn’t believe The Maker would turn his back on his most devoted servant. What good was He if He would turn his back on everything. But now was not the time to get angry. She looked up as she went through Havens main gates to clear her mind. She wouldn’t look at the towns people. Their pain, shock and anger could be felt in the air, there was no need to look at their faces. So she focused her attention on The Chantry in the distance. Since she came here with The Warden, Haven had been transformed into a peaceful village. Trade had come back and Haven was prospering. 

As the Chantry loomed closer Leliana saw Cassandra was waiting for her outside. Cassandra nodded when Leliana was near her and held the door open. The two women made their way to the back where there was a room they had made the base of their operations. Once the door was firmly shut Leliana turned to Cassandra. 

“Solas told me a woman was found. That she came through a Rift.” Cassandra leant over and put two hands on the table. “Yes there was. They say a woman helped her through. Did Solas tell you he thinks the Mark on her hand could close the Rift?”

“He did, do you think it will work?” Cassandra sighed. “I do not know. But we have to try. Come lets see if she awake.” Both women left the room and made their way down to the Cells.

 

Evelyna was sat on the backs of her feet, still trying to remember what had happened to put her here. There was only a few snatches she could remember but none it it made any sense. The one thing she could remember were strong arms holding her and the feel of a soft heartbeat. Eve glanced down to her left hand, she risked moving it again to see if there was any marks, just as she looked at the palm of her hand white hot pain shot from her hand and up her arm, making her gasp out and clench her hand in pain. She was trying to breathe through the pain as the door opened and two women walked through.

Eve looked straight ahead, in her heart she felt terrified. She had no idea what happened or what they wanted, she would cooperate with them maybe they could help her piece together the gaps in her memory. Eve did sigh in relief slightly when her four guards moved back to give the women room to move around.

One of the women stood in front of her. Eve couldn’t tell whether the woman was friendly or not. The other walked round the back of her and bent near Eve’s ear and spoke menacingly. “Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now? The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.” While the woman spoke she moved around to face Eve.

Eve’s head started spinning. The Conclave destroyed, everyone was dead, how was it possible? Her stomach clenched uncomfortably at the realisation that if she was the only survivor, she was in a really bad situation. “What do you mean everyone is dead?”

The woman bent down grabbing the cuffs round Eve’s hands, pulling it up roughly. “Explain this.” then shoving it away from her just as rough.

Eve was still stunned and didn’t know what to say as the woman started pacing around the room again. “I can’t.”

The woman turned to Eve sharply. “What do you mean you can’t?” Eve was starting to panic slightly. “I don’t know what it is, or how it got there.” The woman bent and grabbed Eve’s shoulders and shook her sharply. “Your lying.” The second woman rushed and grabbed the first pullling her off Eve. “We need her, Cassandra.”. She then turned to look at Eve, as everything was sinking in.

“I can’t believe it. All those people....dead” The second woman then started to speak to Eve. “Do you remember what happened? How this began?” Eve bent her head slightly as she told them what she could remember. “I remember running. Things were chasing me, and then...a woman?” The second woman glanced at the one called Cassandra. “A woman?”

Eve looked up at them. “She reached out to me, but then...” Eve shook her head as her mind went blank again. Cassandra walked the woman out of the room. “Go to the Forward Camp Leliana, I will take her to the Rift.” Both woman looked at Eve, who had her head bent still fighting to remember what happened, Leliana looked at her desperate to ask more questions, but they were going to have to wait.

As soon as Leliana had left, Cassandra rushed over and unlocked the iron cuffs around Eve’s wrists. Eve watched her, “What did happen?” Cassandra replaced the Iron cuffs with rope, even though it was securely tied Eve preferred it to the Iron cuffs, hopefully she could find a way to prove her innocence.

Cassandra stood up and grabbed Eve’s elbow to help her to her feet. “It would be easier to show you.”. She turned and left the room, Eve had no other option but to follow her.


	5. To Clear One's Name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve is told that she has a choice help or be executed.

Cassandra turned to Eve. “Your Mark must be tested on something smaller than The Breach.” Eve wasn’t sure whether that was the trial or not Cassandra had to admit she had a gut feeling the woman was innocent but she couldn’t ignore the fact she couldn’t remember. Cassandra was starting to feel a little frustrated, the closer they got to some answers, just brought up more questions. No one had spoke to her since she woke up, so everything about the mystery woman in the Rift had to be true. Hopefully when they went back to the Rift it might jog her memory.

They walked up the stairs in silence. Eve was grateful for it. The news about the Conclave, the Divine, just seemed impossible. She was there to help the Divine, and now she was the only one alive. It was supposed to be a peaceful union, it was never intended to end like this. Eve was getting more and more frustrated at the gaps in her memory, she just wished she could remember what happened. A lot of people deserved to know the truth and Eve made a silent promise that she would do what ever she could to try and get those memories back.

Eve was surprised that the door at the top of the stairs led them to The Chantry. She was even more shocked to see it almost deserted, but whether that was on purpose or not, she couldn’t say and nor was she prepared to ask just yet. Eve was concerned about saying anything in case it was taken the wrong way. Cassandra lead her to two large doors and opened them to the outside. Stepping outside, Eve had to shield her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. Once she could she looked around her and noted they were in a village. 

If she remembered correctly the nearest village to the Temple was Haven, it was reputed that this village once held a cult that worshipped Andraste but over the years, fanatics were convinced that the Dragon, who resided in the mountains, was Andraste and wanted to taint Andraste’s ashes with blood. During The Blight The Warden travelled to Haven to find the Urn of Sacred Ashes, it was thanks to The Warden that their plans were foiled and in the years after The Blight the village slowly erased all traces of the cult and the village became a resting place for people who travelled to the Temple on Pilgrimage.

Eve looked around and saw Cassandra looking at the sky. It was then Eve saw it, a huge green hole with a green funnel, with debris swirling around it, that look as if it went all the way to the ground. While Eve stood in shocked silence, she didn’t notice Cassandra was watching her reaction. “We call it ‘The Breach’. It’s a massive Rift into the world of Demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such Rift. Just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at The Conclave.”

Eve turned to look at Cassandra. “An explosion can do that?”.

“This one did. Unless we act The Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” Cassandra turned to look at The Breach just as it pulsed with an unknown energy. The Mark on Eve’s hand flared up again and her bound hands flew up as if it was being pulled towards it, the pain was steadily increasing and Eve collapsed on the floor, screaming in pain. Eve fought to bring her hands to her stomach. Sweat was beginning to bead on her forehead as she tried to breathe through the pain.

Cassandra crouched in front of Eve, “Each time The Breach expands, your Mark spreads...and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time.”

Eve looked at her, still holding her hands close to her, this was becoming more and more insane and Eve was starting to loose patience. “You say it may be the key...to doing what?”

Cassandra could sense her frustrations and answered her questions as best she could. “Closing The Breach. Whether that’s possible is something we shall discover shortly. It is our only chance, however, and yours.”

The double meaning at the end wasn’t lost on Eve. “You still think I did this? To myself?” Eve was starting to wonder whether she would be able to prove that she was innocent.

Cassandra was starting to believe her but she decided to keep up the pretence for a while longer. “Not intentionally. Something clearly went wrong.”

Eve responded angrily. “And if I’m not responsible?”

“Someone is, and you are our only suspect. You wish to prove your innocence? This is the only way.”

Eve took a deep breath, it was a lifeline at least and she would do anything to prove she was innocent. “I understand.” Cassandra felt hopeful. “Then...?” Eve nodded to her “I’ll do what I can. Whatever it takes.”

Without another word Cassandra stood up and again helped Eve to her feet. She started leading her through the quiet village. Whilst walking through Eve could see the hatred, the fear in the peoples’ faces. Eve was secretly wondered that if she did try and get away who would get her first, Cassandra and her Soldiers, or the villagers? 

Noticing Eve’s worry, Cassandra thought she best tell her the truth. “They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together, now they are dead. We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did, until The Breach is sealed.” 

She put a hand on Eve’s arm stopping her. She pulled out a dagger and cut the rope that bound Eve’s hands together. “There will be a trial. I can promise no more. Come it is not far.”

They walked past soldiers and Brothers’ from the Haven’s Chantry, who were looking after the dead. Just seeing the bodies wrapped up gave Eve a chill down her back. She’s had her fair share of scraps with Bandits, but this was on a completely different scale altogether.  
While Eve was lost in her thoughts and jumped when she heard Cassandra calling out to the Guards to open the gates. Eve took a deep breath and followed Cassandra through them she glanced back quickly as they closed, knowing that there was no escape now if she wanted to clear her name, she had to see this through.


	6. Trust Comes In All Shapes And Sizes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve tries to earn Cassandra's trust and gets to meet Solas and Varric.

They walked past a few barricades manned by a few soldiers and that was when Eve saw fires just up ahead. She couldn’t believe it with all the snow that was thick on the ground, only the paths seem to only have a slight dusting, the fires were still going strong. 

They pressed on and three soldiers past them. “Maker, it’s the end of the world!” One of them called out. Eve just looked up to The Breach and silently agreed. Eve looked at Cassandra and they carried on up the path. The further up the path they got the more devastation Eve saw. She didn’t notice The Breach pulsed out again till her whole arm felt as if it was on fire, it caused Eve to scream in pain again, stumbling into the snow. Cassandra crouched beside Eve looking concerned. “The pulses are coming faster now.” She helped Eve to her feet as she clutched her arm tightly to her body.

Cassandra didn’t stop, only turning her head slightly back to Eve. “The larger The Breach grows, the more Rifts appear, the more demons we face.” Eve jogged to catch up with Cassandra. “How did I survive the blast?” Cassandra kept looking ahead deciding whether she should tell her, deciding that if she was going to expect her trust she had to tell her the truth.

“They said you...stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They say a woman was in the Rift behind you. No one knew who she was. Everything farther in the Valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I suppose you’ll see soon enough.” Eve nodded and both women carried on. Now the debris and fires had increased now, which slowed the women slightly as they tried to find the best path around it all.

Eve had no idea how long they had been walking as they passed through another gate. She stopped a second to catch her breath slightly, as a huge green ball of energy came towards them and exploded on the bridge. Before either Eve or Cassandra could see if there was anyone hurt, the bridge suddenly gave way and Eve and Cassandra tumbled down the stone hill landing on the frozen river. 

Eve covered her head as debris rained down around them. She looked around and saw Cassandra was still moving, both women looked at each other and started to get up when another energy hit the frozen river just a few feet from them. Eve watched in horror as a demon rose from the ground in front of them. Cassandra sprung to her feet, grabbing her shield from her back and unsheathing her sword. Her eyes never left the demon as she shouted at Eve to stay behind her.

Eve watched in horror as more demons started to rise from the frozen river. There were too many for Cassandra to take on herself and a couple had already started to make their way towards Eve. Eve frantically looked for some sort of weapon and saw two daggers, she threw herself in the direction of them, once they were in her hands she launched herself at the two demons, quickly putting an end to them. As she looked across to Cassandra she saw a demon had managed to creep behind her unnoticed, Eve ran as fast as she could when she was close enough she leapt into the air and drove her daggers into the demons back, just as it had brought it’s arm back to strike Cassandra, luckily her strike was in time to stop the demon before it attacked, Eve pulled the daggers out using one arm to hold it’s head she brought her other arm across it’s neck slitting it’s throat.

Eve looked around to see if there were any that had been missed, breathing a sigh of relief when there were none left. She looked at Cassandra “It’ over.” She was shocked to see to see Cassandra had turned her blade to her. “Drop your weapons, now!” Eve didn’t take her eyes off Cassandra holding out her blades, hoping it looked like a surrender and started to slowly place them on the ground. “All right, have it your way.” Cassandra sighed and sheathed her sword. “Wait. I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenceless. I should remember you agreed to come willingly.”

Eve looked round. “Where are all your soldiers?” Cassandra started making her way up an embankment as she answered. “At the Forward Camp, or fighting. We are on our own, for now.” Eve climbed up behind her. “My name’s Eve, by the way. Evelyna Trevelyan. I prefer Eve.” Cassandra looked at her shocked. Eve chuckled slightly. “Well I must admit I’m shocked you haven’t asked before now, but if it’s just the two of us for now, you might as well know my name.”

Cassandra smiled back slightly. Perhaps she was wrong. “Eve then, you may call me Cassandra.” Eve smiled slightly, at least if she was likely to die at least she now knew who she was fighting with. They came across a few pockets of demons, luckily nothing the two of them couldn’t handle. Eve sent up a silent thanks to her Mother for insisting to her Father that she needed to learn how to use a blade, she would never have been able to survive this long without the talents.

Eve and Cassandra pushed on till Cassandra pointed out a flight of stairs that led up to the top of the hill. “Up there, we’re getting closer to the Rift, you can hear the fighting.” Cassandra started racing up the hill with Eve just behind her. “Who’s fighting?” she panted. “You’ll see soon. We must help them.”

Eve watched Cassandra throw herself into the fight at the top which opened out into a ruin that Cassandra had mentioned earlier. It was then Eve noticed a sort of floating green crystal above the fighting. Eve didn’t waste anytime drawing her daggers and jumping in to help where she could. She barely noticed who else was fighting, she just slashed and stabbed. With the arrival of Cassandra and Eve the fighting didn’t last too long. 

Eve didn’t have a chance to catch her breath, when an Elf grabbed the hand with the Mark on. “Quickly, before more come through.” Eve had no idea what was going on as he lifted her hand towards the Rift. Eve felt as if something was being pulled into the Mark on her hand, with a bang the Rift had gone. Eve yanked her hand from the Elf. “What did you do?” 

The Elf looked a little smug at her. “I did nothing. The credit it yours.” Eve looked down at her hand. “At least this is good for something.” The Elf nodded. “Whatever magic opened The Breach in the sky, also placed that Mark upon your hand. I theorized the Mark on your hand might be able to close the Rifts that have opened in The Breach’s wake - it seems I was correct.”

Cassandra walked up to them listening intently. “Meaning it could close The Breach itself.” The Elf smiled slightly at the two women.

“Possibly.” He turned to Eve. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.”

Eve then noticed a Dwarf had come and stood next to her. “Good to know! Here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever. Varric Tethras! Rogue, Storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” He winked at Cassandra and Eve had to stop herself from laughing, as she heard Cassandra groan. “Are you with the Chantry, or...?” The Elf chuckled. “”Was that a serious question?” 

Varric looked a bit sheepish. “Technically I’m a prisoner, just like you.”

“I brought you here to tell your story to The Divine. Clearly that is no longer necessary.”

Varric just shrugged his shoulders. “Yet here I am, Lucky for you, considering current events.”

Eve stammered to find something to say as the atmosphere suddenly got quite tense between Varric and Cassandra. “That’s...uh...a nice crossbow you have there.”

Varric turned to look at his crossbow fondly. “Ah, isn’t she? Bianca and I have been through a lot together.” Eve looked at Varric amusingly. “You named your crossbow Bianca?” Varric turned back to Eve. “Of course. And she’ll be great company in the Valley.”

Cassandra stormed up to Varric. “Absolutely not. Your help is appreciated, Varric, but...” Varric raised his hand to cut off whatever else Cassandra was going to say. “Have you been down in the Valley lately, Seeker? Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.” Cassandra huffed and turned to put some distance between her and Varric. She hated it when he knew he was right. His smugness really tested her patience.

The Elf watched Cassandra walk off and turned back to Eve. “My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions. I am pleased to see you still live.” Eve smiled at them both. “Pleased to meet you. My name is Evelyna Trevelyan. Eve for short.” She turned back to Solas. “You seem to know a great deal about it all.”

Cassandra didn’t move to join the trio but she explained Solas’s role. “Solas is an apostate, well versed in such matters.” Solas sighed. “Technically all Mages are now apostates, Cassandra.. My travels have allowed me to learn much of The Fade, far beyond the experience of any Circle Mage. I came to offer whatever help I can give with The Breach. If it’s not closed, we are all doomed, regardless or origin.” 

Eve had to admire Solas. Since the Mage - Templar war, Mages were either feared or hated. “That’s a commendable attitude.” Solas chuckled. “Merely a sensible one, although sense appears to be in short supply right now.” He turned to Cassandra.

“Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your Prisoner is no Mage. Indeed, I find it difficult to imagine any Mage having such power.” Cassandra nodded thoughtfully. “Understood. We must get to the Forward Camp quickly.”

Eve stood there and watched Solas and Cassandra walk off. She was still unsure what that meant for her, but the fact Cassandra hasn’t killed her yet had to be a good thing. Varric started to follow them and turned to Eve shrugging slightly. “Well, Bianca’s excited.”


	7. Choices.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra takes the group closer to The Breach, Eve meets Chancellor Roderick.

Cassandra and Solas stopped by a hole in the wall, “This way, down the bank, the road ahead is blocked.” Eve and Varric climbed over the bits of debris and made their way down the bank back to the frozen river. After another skirmish with a pack of demons, they crossed over the frozen river and started to carefully climb the icy stairs to the top of the hill, that lead to the Forward Camp. Varric walked beside Eve, and Cassandra was walking behind them with Solas, “So, are you innocent?”

Eve dropped her head with a sigh. “I don’t remember what happened.”

Varric nodded. “That’ll get you everytime. Should have spun a story.” Cassandra snorted slightly. “That’s what you would have done.” Varric shrugged. “It’s more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution.” 

Cassandra decided to ignore his remark. She was concerned about Leliana. There were more demons here than what there were earlier. “I hope Leliana made it through all this.” Noticing the more frequent sightings of burning debris and groups of demons.

Varric waved her concerns off. “She’s resourceful Seeker.” Solas murmured in agreement. “We shall see for ourselves at the Forward Camp. We are almost there.”

As they got closer to the top of the hill, Eve noticed there was Rift at the top, she turned to look down at Varric and saw he had already grabbed Bianca from his back. Eve grabbed her daggers, she had never had to do so much fighting in one day before. They got to the top and Eve wasted no time jumping to the first demon and plunging her daggers into it’s chest and using it’s body to jump to the next one, throwing her legs behind it and jammed a dagger into it’s neck. Eve saw a green ball coming towards her out of the corner of her eye and she tumbled to the side to avoid it. She looked up to see what had thrown it and saw one of the creepy spirits, she pushed herself to her feet and started running towards it dodging the green spirit balls being thrown at her. She narrowly missed one but the other just grazed her arm. It didn’t stop Eve from attacking it. As soon as it was dead Eve ran up to the Rift and threw her hand, with the Mark, towards it. Like before the Mark flared and Eve felt the Rift closing, again there was a loud bang and the Rift was gone.

Cassandra shouted to the soldiers to open the gate to another bridge. The scene was similar to the one at Haven, however the further along the bridge they got they could hear a heated argument going on Eve looked at Cassandra as she pushed ahead of them all.

As they got closer Cassandra felt relieved seeing Leliana alive, she didn’t doubt that she could defend herself, it didn’t stop her worrying though. She did however groan inwardly when she saw Chancellor Roderick. He had been nothing but a thorn in their side since the explosion at the Conclave. It looked as if he was throwing his weight around again, it hardly ended well.

“We must prepare the soldiers.”

“We will do no such thing.” said the Chancellor stumblingly.

“The Prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!” said Leliana with a hint of exasperation.

Chancellor Roderick pointed an accusing finger at Leliana. “You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility.”

Leliana drew herself up and looked at the Chancellor darkly. “I have caused trouble?”

“You, Cassandra, The Most Holy - haven’t you all done enough already?”. The Chancellor stammered.

Leliana was loosing patience. “You are not in command here!”

“Enough! I will not have it! Ah, here they come.”

Leliana looked over and was relieved to see Cassandra, with the Prisoner beside her. “You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is...”

“I know who she is.” The way the Chancellor said that, made Eve wonder whether he meant that as a good thing or not?

“As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry. I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” Eve looked shocked. There was no way she was going just yet.

Cassandra seemed to be thinking along the same lines. There was no way he was going to push her around right now. “’Order me’? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

“And you are a thug. But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

Leliana could sense Cassandra’s anger brewing. “We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know.”

Chancellor Roderick still refused to back down. “Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey HER orders on the matter!”

Eve had been watching this debate with growing frustration. “Isn’t closing The Breach the more pressing issue?”

Chancellor Roderick turned his anger on Eve, she wondered whether she should have kept her mouth shut. In the first place. “You brought this on us in the first place! Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

“We can stop this before it’s too late.” said Cassandra, desperate to try and placate this irritating man.

“How? You won’t survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the Temple. It is the quickest route.”

Leliana chimed in. “But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.”

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It is too risky.” Cassandra didn’t really want to waste much longer deliberating, it was taking too long.

Chancellor Roderick looked pleadingly at Cassandra. “Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost!”

The bridge shook violently as The Breach pulsed again. Eve grabbed hold of her arm, going pale, as pain shot up her arm and started shooting across her shoulder to her chest. She tried not to draw attention to herself, but the Mark on her hand was bright and everyone turned and watched her.

Cassandra waited till Eve looked up before she spoke. “How do you think we should proceed?”

Eve was shocked that Cassandra was even asking her opinion. “Now you’re asking me what I think?”

“You have the Mark.” Solas pointed out.

Cassandra turned her head so Chancellor Roderick couldn’t mistake her words. “And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own...”

Eve thought for a second, remembering Cassandra’s words about the trail through the mountains. “I say we charge. I won’t survive long enough for your trial. Whatever happens, happens now.”

Cassandra nodded and turned to Leliana. “Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.”

Solas, Varric and Eve made their way past the Chancellor towards the end of the bridge as Cassandra walked behind them just before she got out of earshot, the Chancellor called out. “On your head be the consequences, Seeker.” Cassandra knew she was starting to take big risks but there was too much at stake to be complacent. Eve turned her head round and saw Cassandra deep in thought. She hoped her choice wasn’t going to cause Cassandra any problems. Yes, she had imprisoned her. But on reflection Eve probably would have done the same thing. She wished she could talk to Cassandra about it but it wasn’t the time.


	8. Sometimes It's Best To Stay Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve saves a soldier from demons and meets Cullen.

The walk up the mountain was eerily quiet only the sounds that came from The Breach could be heard. The closer they got the more nervous Eve became. It looked as if her decision was possibly the right one, but there was still a chance.

The further up the mountain they got the darker it became. Whether that was down to The Breach, or night was falling, Eve couldn’t have said for certain. As they reached the ruins of the Temple, Eve and her group had to constantly dodge soldiers marching to get to their posts. As they got to the top of another set of stairs, another green ball of energy exploded in front of them, Eve brought her arm up in time to shield her face from debris that flew up.

They went through a ruined door way and saw the familiar sight of a Rift and the soldiers were struggling to deal with the number of demons that had come through. Eve didn’t spare a glance to the others, but pulled out her daggers and jumped into the battle.

Cullen figured if he lost 10 more men, he would have to seriously think about retreating. The number of demons coming through the Rift were increasing and they were slowly gaining the advantage. He hoped Cassandra and Leliana had some success with the Prisoner. During the few breaks between the waves of demons, all Cullen could think about was the woman he carried down the mountain. He knew he shouldn’t but he honestly couldn’t help it.

He just beat another demon down with his shield when he saw one of his men struggling against two demons, he rushed to his aid as one of them struck the soldier in his stomach with it’s claw. Cullen smashed one with his shield and swung his sword at the other, before they could finish the soldier off. Cullen was getting tired and Cullen was starting to struggle holding the demons back.

Eve spun away from the recently killed spirit, and saw a soldier struggling against two demons. She did a run and jump towards them spinning in mid air with her blades out wounding the two demons and landing in front of the soldier. She turned her attention to the demon on her left and parried it’s strike with one of her own, as she thrust her other blade in it’s middle. It screamed, arching it’s back and collapsed on the ground before being sucked back into the Rift. She turned her attention to the other demon, but didn’t need to worry the soldier was removing his blade from it’s chest. He went to say thanks but Eve just gave him a big grin and ran off to a spirit not far from them. 

Cullen took the second to breath and check the soldier that had been wounded, he passed him a health potion. He was shocked to that the woman who came to save him, was the Prisoner. She was even more beautiful awake. He looked up in time to see her finishing off the spirit, scanning the field for anymore demons, and running off again to help clear out the few stragglers left behind. Another soldier came up and between them they helped the injured man to his feet. Cullen made his way over to Cassandra and watched with the others as she put her hand up and closed the Rift.

Eve watched the Rift faded away, she didn’t notice Solas had come up and stood beside her. “Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.” Varric came up beside Solas. “Let’s hope it works on the big one.” Eve’s thoughts echoed Varric’s. The closer they were getting to it the more nervous she was getting.

Eve then noticed the soldier she helped earlier walking up to them. He was dressed differently to the others, with a huge fur collar around his shoulders and shiny plate armour. Eve struggled not to giggle as she was curious to know whether she could see herself in it. As she finally got a chance to see his face properly her heart stopped for a second. His blonde curly hair and brown eyes, made Eve feel weak at the knees. She shook her head at her silliness.

“Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the Rift? Well done.” Cassandra turned and lead Cullen over to Eve, who suddenly felt timid. “Do not congratulate me, Commander. This is the Prisoner’s doing.” Eve felt her face flame as Cullen shifted his attention to her. “Is it? I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.”

Eve wasn’t quite sure how she felt being told that she was the reason for many people’s death. It didn’t seem right, it made her feel quite hollow. Eve looked at the ground toying with a stone with her boot “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try my best.”

Cullen winced mentally when he saw her face drain of colour. There was nothing he could do now to fix it, he had a sudden urge to hit something for being such a fool. He hoped she was true to her word. “That’s all we can ask.” He went back to Cassandra to spare her anymore embarrassment. “The way to the Temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.”

Cassandra nodded and motioned for the others to start moving. “Then we’d best move quickly. Give us time, Commander.” Solas and Varric started to head off, Eve hung back for a second wanting one last look at the Commander. She mentally kicked herself and found herself storming after Varric and Solas. Cullen watched her go till his men blocked his view. “Maker watch over you - for all our sakes.”


	9. Now Is The Hour Of Our Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve reflects on her meeting with Cullen, and comes face to face with The Breach.

Walking through the ruined Temple Eve was still beating herself up mentally. Varric came and trotted up beside her. “So now you’ve met the dashing Commander, I hear a lot of women like a man in uniform.” Eve glared at the dwarf while her face grew hot. “I don’t have a thing for men in uniform.” Varric looked at her knowingly and chuckled. “Did I say you?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he trotted off to scout ahead. Eve could now see why Cassandra gets so frustrated with him.

Eve came to edge of the floor of the ruin and looked down to the open space below, The Breach just above their heads and bodies stuck like statues in a frozen terror state. She shivered just looking at them from a distance and could understand why Cassandra was so sceptical of her. She jumped down giving the bodies a wide berth.

They all were all looking around at the ruin and the bodies. Eve couldn’t remember what happened here ,and seeing the devastation caused not only to the Temple, but all the people who had been killed here, made Eve angry. People deserved to know what happened here, this would definitely torture Eve till she could find the answers.

Cassandra noticed Eve rubbing her head and pointed out the place Eve was found. “That is where you walked out of The Fade and our soldiers found you. They say a woman was in the Rift behind you. No one knew who she was.” Eve sighed heavily when her memory was still blank. She just couldn’t work out why she struggling to remember. She didn’t want to be rude to Cassandra but she really didn’t want to ask any more. She just walked off and Cassandra followed her as she rounded the corner.

Eve stopped as she saw The Breach up close and she was beginning to doubt whether she could actually close this. It was by far the biggest Rift they had encountered. Varric came up beside whistling softly. “The Breach is a long way up.” Eve didn’t trust her voice to respond so she stayed silent.

No one saw Leliana running round the corner. “You’re here. Thank the Maker.” Cassandra pointed out where she wanted her to place her men. “Leliana, have your men take up positions around the Temple.” Leliana nodded and left to give the instructions to her men. Cassandra turned to Eve, who had turned a ghostly white, “This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?” Eve looked at Cassandra then back to The Breach. “I’m not sure how to even start getting up to that thing.” Solas shook his head. “No. This Rift was the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal The Breach.” Cassandra stepped back allowing the others to walk in front of her. “Then let’s find a way down. And be careful.”

Eve took the lead and slowly made her way around the top of the ruin, trying to look for a safe way down for everyone. Something was niggling at her and she couldn’t place what it was. When a voice boomed out around them, Eve’s blood turned to ice. “Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.”

“What are we hearing?” asked Cassandra.

“At a guess: the person who created The Breach.” Solas replied.

Varric stopped and examined some protruding red rocks recognising it at once. “You know this stuff is Red Lyrium, Seeker.”

“I see it, Varric.” she had no idea what it meant, or even how it got here. As far as she was aware the only place that had it, was Kirkwall.

“But what’s it doing here?” Varric echoed.

Solas thought for a second. “Magic could have drawn on Lyrium beneath the Temple, corrupted it...”

Varric scoffed. “It’s evil. Whatever you do, don’t touch it.”

The unknown voice spoke up again. “Keep the sacrifice still.” A woman’s voice cried out in the silence. “Someone help me!” Cassandra looked shocked. “That was Divine Justinia’s voice!” Eve noticed a set of stairs that seemed to have survived the explosion and made her way down them. At the bottom there was still another drop to the floor, there wasn’t a way down, so Eve jumped.

As the rest of them followed Eve, Justinia’s voice cried out again. “Someone help me!” Eve stopped dead when she heard her own voice ring out around them. “What’s going on here?”At the same time her the Mark on her hand came to life but it didn’t hurt, it just felt warm. Cassandra stared at Eve’s back. “That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But...”

A grey hue burst from the Rift and the ghostly vision of Divine Justinia being held in mid air by a black figure appeared in front of them. Eve saw a ghost of herself walking in. “What’s going on here?” They all stood in silence and watched Justinia turn towards Eve’s ghost, “Run while you can! Warn them!” The black shadow called out. “We have an intruder. Kill her. Now!” The Rift pulsed brightly and the vision was gone.

Cassandra stormed up to Eve. “You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she...? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” Eve was sick of the questions, “I don’t remember!”

Solas walked up to the Rift and studying it. “Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place. This Rift is not sealed. But it is closed...albeit temporarily. I believe that with the Mark, the Rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the Rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

“That means demons. Stand ready!” Cassandra called out to everyone. While the soldiers unsheathed their weapons, readied their bows, Varric made an amusing show of moving his arms attempting to direct where soldiers should stand, but he knew no one was really paying attention, he just found it amusing.

Once everyone was in position Cassandra nodded to Eve. She slowly lifted her hand, Eve felt a strong pull as the Rift connected to the Mark. As it blasted open it knocked Eve off her feet and a bolt of energy shot out morphing into a Pride Demon. Cassandra raised her sword as the signal to attack. “Now!” The demon roared as a volley of arrows flew down, it gave the chance for the soldiers on the ground, including Eve’s group, to add their blades to the attack. Despite their own numbers it seemed to take forever for the demon to die. Eve was getting tired, not only with the attacking but having to dodge the demons arms, legs. Every so often he threw out electricity and the soldiers were having to quickly dive out of the way, it slowed the attack down. But eventually it did fall. 

As soon as the demon fell, Cassandra called out to Eve to close the Rift. Weary she stumbled towards it, struggling to keep her hand up. She could feel the vibrations travelling down her arm, the strange warmth in her hand as the Rift closed. Like the others it closed with a bang. This one sent a shockwave to The Breach and knocked everyone over. Eve, who was the closest to the Rift was sent flying backwards with such a force that as soon as she hit the ground she fell unconscious.


	10. Turning The Tables.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eve collapses after closing The Breach. Cassandra believes they could use Eve after the events at The Temple.

Cassandra, Varric and Solas ran to Eve. Solas looked up quickly and watched the shockwave travel up to The Breach, it didn’t close it but it certainly seemed stable now. Cassandra was worried about Eve, she was really pale, something seemed to be wrong with her. Solas had bent down and felt her forehead, it was cold and clammy, he went to look at her hand with the Mark but without even touching it he could feel the heat coming from it. He could feel the magic pouring out of the Mark. 

Cassandra looked from Eve back to Solas. “What is it? What’s wrong?” Solas moved his gaze back to Eve’s face, she looked almost as white as the snow. “The Breach is stable, I believe with more power she could close it. The Rift was the biggest one we’ve come across so far, I believe Eve tried to close it and she didn’t realise it would require more power.” Cassandra turned her head back to Eve. “You say she isn’t a Mage, could that have been a problem?” 

Solas nodded. “I believe so. Mages know their limits, when they have pushed themselves too far. Eve has never needed to. This magic looks as if it is poisoning her. Her body is instinctively fighting it. She either manages to accept it as part of her now. Or it will kill her.” Cassandra shot up and scanned the area to find Leliana.

Cullen spun round when he heard loud bang coming from the Temple, he watched as a ripple went up towards The Breach, causing it to pulse violently and the hole closed. The Breach was still there but no longer active. Cullen called out to a few of his men to follow him to check the Temple out.   
As he rounded the corner he saw Leliana talking with Cassandra. Cassandra had a strange sort of tense look about her that gave him concern. He walked up to the two women, Leliana was the first to see him. “Commander, The Breach has been stabilized, we need to get Eve to a healer. She’s not too good, Solas is watching her but he isn’t skilled in the art of healing.”

Cullen looked from Leliana to Cassandra confused. “Eve? Where’s the Prisoner?” Cassandra sighed and gripped the bridge of her nose. She was still coming to terms with what she had seen. “Eve, is the Prisoner. We’ll explain later. First we need to get her back to Haven. Commander, I would like you to watch her. Solas said her Mark is magic and we need to be sure it’s not going to cause anymore problems.”

Cullen nodded and Cassandra lead him to where Eve was lying. They still hadn’t moved her but Solas had lit a fire near her to keep her warm. There was still no change. If Cullen hadn’t been told she was alive, he would have thought she was dead. She was so pale even her lips had a bare pink tinge to them. He took off his fur top piece. Cassandra sensed what he was doing and moved to the other side of Eve and carefully eased her up, while Cullen draped it over her shoulders. He took over holding her as Cassandra wrapped her up. When she was done Cullen had a sense of de ja vu as he yet again eased his hand under her legs and picked her up. 

Solas got up to follow him down, between himself and Cullen, they could keep Eve going till they got her to a Healer. Before they set off Solas quickly checked Eve against the dark brown fur of Cullen’s cloak, it was even making Solas concerned, she was so pale and still. Eve was barely breathing. He didn’t say anything to Cullen, just spun on his heel and lead the way back towards Haven.

Cassandra went with them so she could call to the guards to open the gates, her voice carried more weight than Leliana’s and she wasn’t sure how the villagers would react when they saw her like this. Leliana had already sent a soldier to run down and make sure the healer was ready and a room was ready in the Chantry. 

The walk back to Haven was, to their relief uneventful. Their main concern was Eve, there was no change but until they could get her back to Haven, there was not much they could do. Cullen’s head was spinning. Only a few hours ago, Eve had saved him from two demons, grinning like a child playing their favourite game, and now she was fighting for her life. It just didn’t seem right, didn’t seem fair. 

Soon enough they were making their way to Haven’s main gates. Thankfully night had fallen and the group took the route that didn’t take them past The Singing Maiden Tavern, Cassandra didn’t want to take any chances, the villagers still believed Eve killed Divine Justinia. At first Cassandra agreed with them, however after the events to and at the Temple, Cassandra was sure that Eve had saved them from something much worse. She only hoped Eve would survive.

They got to the Chantry without seeing anyone and Adan, the only Apothecary at Haven, held open the door and hurried them inside. He closed the door and lead them near the back of the Chantry, where there was a room with a single bed in. Cullen went and gently laid her on the bed and Cassandra helped him take off his fur cloak, she was still as cold as ice. One of the Sisters came in carrying a bundle of clothes and blankets, the men took the cue to leave. Cullen was the last to come out and closed the door, while the women stripped Eve of her armour. For Cullen it seemed to take forever and he lost count how many times he paced in front of the door, but eventually the Sister came. 

Cullen stayed back as Solas and Adan examined Eve. Adan gently lifted one of Eve’s eye lids, felt her forehead and reached for an elfroot potion. He gently lifted her head slightly and slowly poured the potion in her mouth. He worked her neck practically dead. It’s a vain hope she’ll even survive.” Cassandra sighed and straightened up, getting ready to leave. “There is no one else, Adan, do what you can.” Adan grumbled something under his breath and turned his attention back to Eve. Cassandra motioned for Cullen to follow her out of the room.

They walked in silence to the room, which had become their base of operations and closed the door. Cullen went and perched on the table with his arms folded. Cassandra explained to him all the events that had happened, including what happened when Eve woke up before she got to The Breach. She also explained in detail what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Cullen just listened to the tale with interest.

“We saw what Solas said was an echo from the Fade. It showed Divine Justinia being held by something and Eve stumbled in. She wasn’t responsible for Justinia’s death. She fought the Pride Demon bravely and without hesitation she closed The Breach. It hasn’t gone completely, Solas says it requires more power to do it. He believes the Mark is magic, Eve is not a Mage. His theory is that because Eve is not a Mage, she doesn’t have the knowledge to know when she has pushed herself too much. He also theorized that her body is subconsciously rejecting the Mark, and she has to accept it, or it will kill her.”

Cullen let out a hard breath. “I will stay with her. Until we can spread the news that Eve wasn’t responsible for the Conclave, she will be vulnerable.” Cassandra let out a little sigh of relief. “Josephine Montilyet is due to arrive in the morning. She can deal with this.” Cullen nodded and got up to return to Eve. “Not everyone will accept that Eve didn’t kill the Divine. She’s going to need protection for the moment, at least.”

Cassandra sighed. “I know, I’m relying on you Commander, to keep her safe.” Cullen nodded and left to return to Eve. He sat on the bed and cared for her for 2 days. He sat there through her thrashing episodes. He listened to her muttering about too many eyes. She also kept saying one word over and over “Grey”. Cullen had no idea what it meant, but he didn’t move. On the third day they moved her out of the Chantry, at least two people were arrested after breaking in rambling how she killed the Divine and it was the Maker’s will that she die for her crimes. Cullen carried her to the house, and stayed with her for a while Adan was confident that she would wake up soon. Cassandra was eager to see her as soon as she was able.


End file.
